


All Wet

by theladymondegreen



Series: Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (but not a/b/o), Anal Fingering, Canon Compliant, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Lubrication, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladymondegreen/pseuds/theladymondegreen
Summary: Bitty makes a discovery, and Jack is all too happy to help him figure it out.





	All Wet

**Author's Note:**

> Written to fill the "Self-Lubrication" square on my Check Please Kink Bingo card.

“Um, Sweetpea?”

Jack looked up from his book, barely two pages in. The rush of the Stanley Cup Finals, parade, and various cup days for the team had finally ended and he was looking forward to actually sitting down in the silence and taking a breather. But the tone in Bitty’s voice was too concerned for him to ignore.

“Bits?” he said, opening the door to the bathroom.

Bitty stood in the shower, a warm flush filling his cheeks. The shower door was fairly fogged up, but from what Jack could see, something else was filling too.

He figured that was about all the extra blood Bitty had, but after returning his gaze after the quick once-over (his boyfriend was naked, sue him, he didn’t sound that distressed), Bitty’s cheeks flushed an even darker red.

“Bits?” he repeated.

“Something’s wrong,” Bitty said in a rush, “Or weird, or something.”

“We can figure it out,” Jack said, stepping closer, “What’s weird?”

Bitty mumbled something he couldn’t quite hear.

“Sorry, Bud, can you repeat that?”

“I’m wet.”

“You’re in the shower.”

“Yes I’m in the shower, I mean back there.”

“All of you is in the shower.”

“I mean - just come here,” Bitty said, grabbing Jack’s arm and pulling him, fully clothed, into the shower. Without any preamble he took Jack’s hand and brought it down to his ass, slipping between the cheeks and to his hole.

“Oh,” Jack said.

“I’m wet,” Bitty repeated. That was indeed the best way to describe it. More slippery and viscous than water, it was clearly something else, and it was clearly coming from ‘back there’.

“Why?” Jack asked, unconsciously rubbing his finger around Bitty’s hole.

“Jack,” Bitty whined, “Is now the time?”

But he didn’t pull away, so Jack took that as permission to continue. He trusted Bitty to put a stop to it if he was really uncomfortable. Speaking of uncomfortable, his clothes were soaked and clinging everywhere, and wet denim was nothing if not unpleasant to rub against, especially as he hardened. He stepped back and pulled off his clothes, dropping them in a pile in the middle of the floor (Bitty would complain about water damage if he got them too close to the walls, at least he had last time). He wrapped Bitty in a hug, pulling him tight to his chest before sliding his hands back down to his ass.

His fingers slipped back between Bitty’s cheeks, and then further in. The slide was much easier than expected, and Bitty let out a startled moan as two of Jack’s fingers slid in and more of the liquid slipped out.

“This okay?” Jack asked, shallowly thrusting the two fingers inside.

Bitty nodded against his chest.

Jack took the opportunity to thrust deeper. Bitty rocked with the thrust, rubbing his erection along the bottom of Jack’s. Jack grunted at the sensation, and at the sudden desire to have Bitty inside of him. But that would require him to let go of Bitty’s ass or to relocate to the bedroom, and both of those options were clearly off the table. Instead he slipped a third finger inside.

“Jack,” Bitty groaned.

He thrust his fingers a few more times, building a rhythm. That rhythm stuttered when Bitty slid one of his hands back there, rubbing around the vicinity.

Jack was still trying to figure out why when Bitty grabbed both their cocks and stroked. He’d gathered some of the wetness and was using it to ease the slide even more than the water of the shower. Jack abruptly went from hard to about to come.

He pumped his fingers a few more times, catching Bitty’s prostate more reliably now that he’d shifted some, before he felt a squeezing around both his fingers and his cock.

“Jack,” Bitty moaned, coming across both their stomachs. The combination of the sight and sound (some of his personal favourites) pushed him right over the edge and left him gasping.

He reluctantly slipped his fingers out, wrapping both his arms back around Bitty. They stood together in the shower, coming down from the post-orgasm high.

“That was okay,” Bitty said, once again pressed up against his chest, “Dunno what exactly caused it, but if that’s the result, I ain’t complaining.”

**Author's Note:**

> So this didn’t come across in the fic itself (and wasn’t necessary, really, it’s pwp), but mini-epilogue: they get Bitty to a doctor of some sort, somehow connected to the NHL and they figure out it’s the result of a cup wish. Depending on the desired awkwardness level, they either figure this out by talking to a peer in the league (like Tater or Kent), or by talking to Bob. Let’s hope for their sake they don’t need to go to Bob for this one.  
> Bitty: “And if you think this means you won’t be bottoming occasionally, Mister…”


End file.
